


Positions

by justanexercise



Series: OTP Ficlets [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie’s going to die with Peggy between her legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positions

 

Angie’s going to die with Peggy between her legs.

“Oh God!” Her forehead thunks on the headboard. “Peggy.”

“Alright?” Peggy asks, looking up.

“Yes!” Angie grabs at Peggy’s hair, pulling her in. “Keep going.”

Biting the flesh on her forearm, Angie swallows her moans. She should thank Sarah the slut later. Or maybe not. But she sure is thankful for overhearing Sarah boasting about this new position her fella got her in.

Peggy though, gosh, she already knows this position! Why didn’t she try this before then? Angie hisses and clenches her thighs around Peggy’s head. Angie’s going to die tonight sitting on top of Peggy’s face, but oh what a way to go.


End file.
